I Met You, and
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: "The sun will shine after the rain stops, I believe that." That's what you said you believed in, but was that really the case? YuzukixNanami/Holly. WARNING: Contain OCxCanon, Don't like don't read
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns © MARVELOUS

OCs (Leilani and Rosemary) © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

"The sun will shine after the rain stops, I believe that."

That's what you said you believed in, but was that really the case? Even if the sun did shine after the rain stops, it wasn't enough to erase the dark clouds that clouded your face. In that moment I realize just how much I want to protect you. To protect that smile of yours. So that your smile will rise once more and shine just as bright as the sun above

* * *

 _Sia Leysritt_ _Present:_

 **I Met You and…**

 **Prelude**

 **The New Farmer**

* * *

Tsuyukusa didn't change much since the last time he's here (but then he only left for a couple of months, so of course there's not going to be much change when he returned). Houses with wooden materials and eastern style giving off a rustic and elegant vibes to them. It's strange just how much he missed this town despite only leaving it for a couple of months. The teal haired man looked around him, satisfying his eyes with the beautiful view around him. The sun shine brightly but the air was not as hot as usual, since it's almost reach the end of the summer and the autumn fall will begin to blow in a couple of days.

Yuzuki smiled. The town that he had missed during his journey and now here he is. He thanked both men that lift his carriage for him and pay them with several gold coins before he departed to his house. Well, his grandparents' house, but he also live there so it's also his house.

"Oi, Yuzuki!"

At the sound of his name being called he turned around to find his close friend, Hinata called for him and running towards him. Yuzuki smiled and greeted him back. "Hello Hinata." He said pleasantly.

Hinata is a young man that is close to his age. Unlike Yuzuki who looked elegant with calm disposition, Hinata is a cheerful and bright young man with brown hair and eyes with bright smile always plastered on his face.

"You finally returned, eh?" Hinata said, offering him his bright smile. "You okay there? Tired? Hungry? Or something along that line? Oh, and your grandparents really missed you."

Yuzuki chuckled. He had gotten used to Hinata asking him a lot of question in an incredible speed. "Yes I am okay and quite hungry. And I miss my grandparents too. I'm on my way to greet them"

"Oh well, sorry for stopping you. Go ahead and meet them. They are going to be so happy when they saw you." Hinata said.

Yuzuki smile "Yes. Well then—"

"Ah wait."

"Yes?"

"I don't know if your grandparents already told you or not but there's a new farmer in town." Hinata informed.

"Ah yes." Yuzuki smiled brightly. "Grandmother and grandfather speak highly of her in their letters these past few days, it seems this farmer has been taking care of my grandparents during my absence."

"Yes, she really close with Omiyo- _san_ and Umekichi- _san_. She is also nice with people in town and she's cute too."

"Ah. I've been curious about her every time I read my grandparents letters. She seemed to be an incredibly kind and fun person."

"You bet she is!" Hinata said excitedly as if he was the one getting compliment.

It was true that these past few days, her grandparents often talked about this new farmer in their letters. They told him how this girl had been helping them with their farm despite her being busy with her own and how she always come and visit them to the point they feel they have another grandchild. No, Yuzuki was not jealous, in fact he is curious about this farmer and feeling grateful that there is someone who had been taking care of his grandparents when he was away. He, in truth, cannot wait to meet this girl himself.

"I better get going now." Yuzuki said

"Ah yeah. Sorry for taking a lot of your time." Hinata said. "Say hi to Omiyo- _san_ and Umekichi- _san_ for me."

"Of course."

* * *

The moment his grandparents looked at him, they hurriedly embrace him and showered him with hugs and kisses. Yuzuki can't say he is not embarrassed by that action, but she is also happy that his grandparents missed him as much as he missed them.

"Oh Yuzuki, we're so happy you finally back. Are you okay dear? Are you tired? Hungry?" Omiyo asked as she hugged her grandson

Yuzuki chuckled. "And I am happy to be back. I'm alright and not really tired, but I am quite hungry." He said.

"Ah. Then would you wait for a moment while me and your grandfather prepared lunch? It shouldn't take long." Omiyo said.

"Ah, let me help." Yuzuki said.

"Oh no, no, dear. You just got back. It's better if you take it easy and rest for a while."

"Ah, but—"

" _Konnichiwa_."

A gentle and sweet voice halted whatever Yuzuki was about to say. He turned around to find a girl standing behind her. That girl is small. She was holding two packaged on her small, slender arms. Her hair with the color that reminds him of gold was tied in French braids. She wore a straw hat with blue ribbon on it with orange and brown dress. She looked at Yuzuki for a moment before smiling gently at him.

"Oh, Nanami- _chan_. Hello." Omiyo greeted the girl happily. Yuzuki looked back and forth between his grandmother and the girl. He had never seen this girl before. Yuzuki knew everyone in three towns due to him often wandering around from one town to another when he is not busy. Since he has never seen her before, that can only mean one thing.

"Nanami- _chan_ , do you remember my grandson that I told you about? Well, this is Yuzuki." Omiyo said as she introduced Yuzuki to the blonde girl, Nanami.

Nanami smiled happily and gave him a bow. "It's nice to finally meet you Yuzuki- _san_. Omiyo- _san_ and Umekichi- _san_ told me all about you. I'm Nanami. I moved here at the beginning of spring and now running a farm down that way." She said pointing at the direction of her house.

Ah. So she is the new farmer. She is not like how he imagined her to be. He didn't expected her to be this… well, cute.

"Umekichi- _san_ and Omiyo- _san_ told me a lot about you." She said excitedly.

"The same goes for me. My grandparents also has told me quite a lot of things about you. I have to thank you for always keeping them company." Yuzuki said with a gentle smile on his face.

"It was no problem. I like spending time with Umekichi- _san_ and Omiyo- _san_. They are really nice."

Both Omiyo and Umekichi chuckled.

"She's a sweetheart isn't she?" Omiyo said as she looked at her grandson.

"She is." Yuzuki agreed.

Nanami blushed at that. Yuzuki chuckled. How cute.

"A-Anyway, I have package from Moriya- _san_ for you, Umekichi- _san_." She said, giving a package that is wrapped in a flower pattern cloth.

"Ah yes, I remember ordering a few seeds from him. Thank you very much Nanami- _chan_." Umekichi said as he took the package from the girl's arm.

"Ah, if I remember correctly, Umekichi- _san_ put a request on the bulletin board too?"

Umekichi nodded. "Yes. You see, there's quite a lot of weeds growing here on my farm. I was hoping someone would help me pulled them all since I'm not exactly strong enough to do it by myself." The old man chuckled.

"Ah. Then let me give this package to Ludus first and then I'll be back to help you with the weeds."

"Oh, you would accept the request? Thank you very much Nanami- _chan._ "

Nanami smiled once more. It looks like her face has been set to always smile whenever she could. Yuzuki didn't speak much but as far as he can see this girl, Nanami, is very much like how Hinata and his grandparents described her. Kind, fun and cheerful.

"I will be back real quick. It is nice to meet you Yuzuki- _san_ , I hope we can be friends." Nanami flashed him another smile and Yuzuki smile back at her.

"Yes, I also hope we can be friends too, Nanami- _chan_."

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay so… I was just playing Story of Seasons Trio of Towns and I'm absolutely in love with it XD This is a Holly/NanamixYuzuki fanfic, I guess you could tell right away from the first chapter :v anyway I decided to use Holly's Japanese name since I like it and because I named her that in my game without knowing that it's her official Japanese name. Oh, and I'm using Japanese honorifics only when Nanami has conversations with Tsuyukusa people. Thank you for reading. Sorry if there are some grammatical error or any typos. English is not my first language but I'm still trying to get better. And I also put two OCs in this story because… I cannot choose between Wayne, Ludus, and Yuzuki (I know I'm greedy :"v ). But the main focus will be on NanamixYuzuki~


	2. Gifts and Bonding

**Disclaimer:**

Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns © MARVELOUS

OCs (Leilani and Rosemary) © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

"The sun will shine after the rain stops, I believe that."

That's what you said you believed in, but was that really the case? Even if the sun did shine after the rain stops, it wasn't enough to erase the dark clouds that clouded your face. In that moment I realize just how much I want to protect you. To protect that smile of yours. So that your smile will rise once more and shine just as bright as the sun above

* * *

 _Sia Leysritt_ _Present:_

 **I Met You and…**

 **Chapter One**

 **Gifts and Bonding**

* * *

Despite being in this town for three months, everyone knew Nanami. Everyone knew of the new farmer with blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes that always running around back and forth from one town to another, either to get her part-time job done or just for visiting and giving gifts to everyone.

How the girl still got the time between her farm and to interact with people still amazed them.

Today it was the same. After taking care of her farm and livestock, the girl running around town with a basket in hand and her bag hanging on her shoulder, giving gifts to everyone in town. Most of it was not the gifts that they were really like since her cooking skill is still kinda meh, but she still manage to give them another gifts that they like besides their favorite food.

"Are you seriously running around town just to give us gifts like this? You're something else, Nanami." Ludus said, chuckling as he received a Maple Branch from Nanami. It was amusing how the girl always come to him just to give him some random branch that can be found lying on the ground in every season, but hey, he wasn't complaining. He likes it, anyway.

"Everyone had been so kind to me since I arrived here, so I want to repay them." She said cheerfully.

Ludus smiled. Just like how he treats everyone younger than him in Lulukoko, to him Nanami is another ohana—another little sister that he has to look out for.

"Hahaha, you're so sweet. Mahalo for the gift Nanami."

Nanami smiled at Ludus. Out of everyone in Lulukoko, Ludus and Tototara are the ones she really close with. Ludus is like a big brother she never had and Tototara always looking out for her and take care of her as if she is also her grandchild. Even though she just started to visit Lulukoko at the beginning of summer, she found herself able to socialize with the people there very easily as everyone there is very nice and helpful to her.

"Say, Ludus…?"

"Hmm?" Ludus mumbled as he averted his attention from his project to Nanami.

"Where is Leilani?" Nanami asked curiously. She looked around to see of the mahagony haired woman is around. She usually hanging around the bonfire, singing her song to the children there or simply stay to chat with Ludus.

"Ah… She said she has not been feeling well since yesterday so she's resting at the Inn." Ludus said.

"Eh? Is she sick?" Nanami asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Running out in the rain just to give me back my hammer even though I told her she doesn't have to do that." Ludus sighed.

Leilani is a traveling singer. She went from town to town, singing for the people she met in her travel and even do requests like singing for a festival or simply singing at someone's birthday. She started to stay permanently in Lulukoko since a year ago, or at least that's what Nanami heard from Ludus. Nanami hasn't got a chance to talk much with Leilani. She is sweet, kind and motherly but Nanami noticed that Leilani doesn't talk much about herself so she can't really say that she knew her or close to her, but Nanami does considered her as a friend that's why she is starting to get worry.

"Hey, realx. Nana said it's only a fever. She'll be okay after she rest for a few days so don't worry, yeah?" Ludus said. Nanami nodded slowly and gave Ludus a Moondrop flower so that Ludus can give it to Leilani as the blonde girl doesn't want to disturb her rest and there is still several people that she has to visit. She went to Tsuyukusa and immediately went to Tsuyukusa's deity, Inari who, as usual, standing in front of her shrine, not moving. If only Nanami doesn't know who she is, she would have thought Inari is a statue, not a real deity.

" _Konnichiwa_ Inari- _chan_." Nanami greeted cheerfully. Inari perked up at the sound of her name being called and looked at Nanami excitedly as the blonde girl walked towards her.

"Hello Nanami." She greeted gracefully. "Do you come to bring me flower again?" She asked.

"Yes. I grow some Hilton Daisies and they just bloomed today, so I thought I give you some. Also as a way to show my gratitude for your help. I was amazed that you can predict the weather like that Inari- _chan_ , it really helps me with my farm work, so thank you." Nanami said, giving Inari a bouquet of Hilton Dasies. Inari blushed at the compliment.

"I was only doing what I should as a deity…" She said shyly. "And thank you for the gift, Nanami. I'll treasure this."

And so the farmer continue to go around the town, giving gifts to everyone in town. She had asked everyone their likes and dislikes, so she had pick the gifts carefully and she was happy that everyone like the gifts she gave to them.

But then there is one person that she has yet to know what he would be happy to receive as a gift.

And that one person happens to be a certain teal haired man.

* * *

"Grandmother, I noticed that we have a lot of flowers here in this vase. Who were they from?"

Yuzuki looked at the vase filled with Hilton Daisies. Last he remembered that vase was empty most of the time since none of them have the time to go out and picking up some flowers to be put on the vase, much less to have the time growing them on their own since if he remembered correctly, Hilton Daisies are not those types of wild flowers that you can pick on the ground but the kind that you have to grow on your own.

"Ah, those flowers are from Nanami- _chan_." Omiyo said, smiling gently.

"From Nanami- _chan_?" Yuzuki repeated.

"Yes. You see, the sweet girl always found the time to run around three towns just to give people gifts or having her part-time jobs done." His grandmother explained as she walked towards him to look at the vase as well.

"I always see her running around town everyday, giving people gifts that he put inside her little basket, having a little conversation and then stop by our house just to have a little chat with us." Omiyo explained with a smile on her face. "She is really a sweetheart but I'm a bit worried if she ended up getting exhausted from running around three towns after taking care of her farm.

"She always found the time to give gifts to everyone?" Yuzuki asked curiously.

"Why yes." Omiyo chuckled. "Just the other day Shizu came and told me that Nanami just gave her a couple of Hydrangea to her and how they have a little chat after that and how she enjoyed every single topic they discussed about."

"Hmm…" To say that Yuzuki is intrigued is an understatement. It's not like Nanami is weird or strange, perhaps the word that would suit her the most is… unique. They only just made a few days ago and haven't really talk much since then. Except from exchanging a simple "hello" and "have a good day" Yuzuki never really had the time to approach the farmer girl. But then, he did always saw her running around town holding a tiny basket so maybe what his grandmother said about the girl running around town with basket filled with the townspeople favorite's gifts is true after all.

"That's really kind of her." Yuzuki smiled.

"Yes, yes that's really kind of her." Omiyo agreed.

" _Konnichiwa_."

Speak of the devil.

The said blonde haired girl knocked on the wooden sliding door (even though there's really no need for that) and slide it open, poking her head to see if anyone's inside. She beamed when she saw both Omiyo and Yuzuki. She put her shoes outside and went in, didn't forget to close the door after she's inside.

"Hello Omiyo- _san_ , Yuzuki- _san_." She greeted cheerfuly.

"Hello dearie." Omiyo greeted kindly.

"Hello Nanami- _chan_. How are you today?" Yuzuki asked kindly.

"I'm good, thank you. I brought something for you Omiyo- _san_." She said excitedly. Omiyo chuckled.

"Is it another flower that you grow by yourself?"

Nanami blushed. She had wanted to give the elder her favorite food, but as what was mentioned earlier, she is not confident enough to give anyone her homemade cooking, heck, she even afraid if she accidentally poisoned someone because of how bad her cooking is.

"Do not be embarrassed, Nanami- _chan_. I love the flowers that you brought for me everyday." Omiyo assured her.

Nanami smiled bashfully. "O-Oh… I'm glad if that's the case…" Yuzuki chuckled silently. It was amusing and cute how the girl is easily embarrassed by every little thing people said to her.

"Here you go Omiyo- _san_." She said. Giving the elder woman a red flower. A Hilton Daisy.

"Thank you dearie. Say, have you eaten yet? How about you stay here for a cup of tea?" Omiyo offered kindly.

Just as Nanami wanted to answer her, her stomach answered the question for her by making a loud rumbling sound. Both Yuzuki and Omiyo were quite surprised as the sound was quite big and the blonde girl… was currently blushing madly. Her face is as red as tomato and she looked down to her feet, refusing to look at both of them due to embarrassment.

Omiyo chuckled. "I take that as a yes then." The elder woman turned to her grandson. "Yuzuki, would you mind giving her company while I prepared the tea?"

"Of course, grandmother." Yuzuki turned to Nanami. "Let's sit outside while we wait. The air outside is quite refreshing and we can get to know each other while we wait. Is that okay with you?" Yuzuki asked.

Nanami, probably still embarrassed, only nodded dumbly, eyes still glued to the ground. And so they walked outside and sit on the porch beside the main house. Just as Yuzuki said, the air is refreshing since it's not too hot or too cold and Nanami couldn't help but to stare at the falling red and orange leaves. She thought it was beautiful. Neither of them said anything for quite sometimes. Yuzuki doesn't really know where to start since he hasn't really talk much with the farmer girl. He was glad the silence between them is not an uncomfortable kind of silence. The girl doesn't seem to be acting awkward around her. He took a glance at her only to find her staring at the fallen autumn leafs with gentle eyes.

Yuzuki doesn't really know how to describe it, but she looks… enchanting.

But then it would be rude when he's the one who supposed to keep her company but he can't even begin a conversation properly. He decided he should try to start the conversation.

"The breeze feels great, doesn't it?" He began pleasantly.

The blue eyed girl nodded. "Yes it does. It's not too hot or too cold. It's really nice." She said happily, still staring at the falling leafs.

Yuzuki chuckled. "Just sitting here, taking in the view while enjoying a delicious snack or beverage… Is this not the epitome of luxury?"

"Yes. Ah I remembered you once mentioned you like sweets. Right, Yuzuki- _san_?" Nanami asked curiously.

"True, I like sweets. Maybe a little bit too much." Yuzuki admitted.

"There's nothing wrong in liking them. I like them too. Ah no, more like, I LOVE them." Nanami said. Yuzuki chuckled.

"Is there any that you like the most out of all the sweets you ever eaten?"

Nanami tapped her chin. "I like Sakura Mochi." She said. "How about you, Yuzuki- _san_?"

"I like Yomogi Dumplings." Nanami looked at him with confusion clearly etched on her face. Yuzuki chuckled. How adorable.

"It's a dumpling you make with Sticky Rice, Adzuki Bean, and Mugwort." Nanami nodded with her mouth made an "o" shape. Yuzuki is not sure whether she understand or not. He just chuckled at the girl cute expression. It was adorable of how the girl's facial expression always show what she feels so it's easy to see whether she's happy, sad, or angry. He might not have a lot of chance to speak with her, but he always observed her whenever she came to Tsuyukusa. He had to admit it was fun seeing her interact with the others. He had want to try to talk to her himself but he just doesn't know what to speak with her. He is afraid she will get bored with his topic if he only talked about sweets or about his occupation. But then, this girl like sweets just as much as he does, so that could means he at least have one topic to talk about with her, right?

"Oh, that reminds me. Speaking of snacks, did you know this town has a ton of season-specific snacks?" Yuzuki asked curiously.

"Really? I never noticed. Maybe because I don't eat at teahouse often…" She said. From her tone he could feel that she felt a little bit guilty for not visiting the teahouse often.

"It's okay if you don't eat at the teahouse often. You still visited and gave them gifts, are you not? Ginjiro and Komari will still appreciate the visits even if you do not eat at the teahouse often." Yuzuki said.

Nanami nodded slowly. "I'll definitely come and eat there sometimes soon though. I've always curious of the sweets they served there." Nanami said. "So, umm… about how this town has a ton of season-specific snacks…?"

"Ah yes… You see, in the spring we salt the leaves from the cherry blossom trees and use them to make mochi."

"Mochi! I love mochi!" She said.

"Yes. I can see that you really like them." Yuzuki chuckled. Nanami smiled. "And in summer…?"

"Ah yes, in summer…" And Yuzuki continue to talk about the sweets. He was so engrossed with his talk that he doesn't realize the girl beside her already fallen asleep when he reached the explanation of sweets that available in fall season. Realizing that his companion didn't reply or comments on anything, he glanced and found that Nanami had already fallen asleep.

"Ah…" He chuckled. It seems that his topic really was boring after all. The girl sleep in sitting position. Usually, anyone would find it uncomfortable sleeping in that position but the girl sleep so soundly that Yuzuki didn't want to wake her up.

"Yuzuki, Nanami- _chan_ , the tea is ready." Omiyo called from inside the house.

Ah. It seems he really have to wake her. She couldn't enjoy her tea if she is sleeping, right?

"Nanami- _chan_. Nanami- _chan_. Please wake up." Yuzuki called, shaking her lightly.

"Mmh…" Nanami slowly opened her eyes, rubbed it, and look up. Needless to say, Yuzuki was quite surprised when he realized that they are quite close. He didn't mean to, of course, and Nanami herself seems to not realize it as she stared at Yuzuki with sleepy eyes. The girl had to rub it several times to realize that she has just fallen asleep.

"Did… Did I fell asleep…?" She asked.

"Yes." Yuzuki can't help but chuckled. "Good morning. Looks like I bored you to sleep with our conversation."

He didn't mean to make Nanami feel bad about it, but the girl looked very guilty. In panic she quickly rose up from where she sat, accidentally knocked her basket and it fell from the porch.

"A-Ah… I-I'm sorry…" She said and quickly bent down to put her things back to her basket. Yuzuki bent down to help her.

"You don't have to be panic like that. It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it. Getting to take a nap underneath the warm sunlight is very relaxing. I would know." He said, try to assured her that everything is fine. "I'm just glad I could help you take a break." He added.

"But…" Nanami is still not convinced. "Well… you were really happy when you talked about sweets earlier… I just felt bad that I fell asleep in the middle of it… I'm so sorry…"

"I told you, it's okay. There's no need for you to apologize. Actually if you've still got some time, how about we enjoy the weather for a little bit more? It seems grandmother also have finished making tea… Wait right there a moment, please."

Yuzuki went into the house and returned with a tray that consist two teas and daifuku on a plate.

"Oh~ Daifuku~" Nanami said excitedly, eyes gleaming at the sight of daifuku. Yuzuki chuckled.

"Let's enjoy them together."

And so they did. They enjoy their tea and snack while chatted about a lot of things. It was mostly Nanami told Yuzuki how she moved here and how she loves her work at the farm, especially when it comes to taking care of livestock and she can't stop talking about how cute her livestock are. This time Yuzuki being the one who listens. He doesn't mind, though. She looked happy when she talked about her work, after sometimes he also told her about his occupation. At first he thought she would get bored but instead of being bored, but instead, she gives him her full attention and looked at him with admiration in her eyes, sometimes asking him some stuff (in which he doesn't mind answering).

After a while, Nanami decided that she should go back to her farm since she has to take her livestock back to their barns.

"I have fun today, Yuzuki- _san_. Let's do it again sometimes." Nanami said happily.

"I would be glad to have another bonding moment with you, Nanami- _chan_." Yuzuki said. "I always sit here before lunch so you can find me here before 13:00 PM."

"Okay… Oh, and.." The girl take out something from her basket. It was a Maple Branch. "Umm… I don't know what you like other than Yomogi Dumplings, and uh.. this is the only thing I could give… I'm sorry if it's not much."

To say he was surprised was an understatement. They, after all, have not had the time to bond with each other except for today, truth to be told this day is the first time they talk and get to know each other so he didn't expect her to bring him a gift like she did with everyone else.

"A-Ah but if you don't like it, it's okay… You don't have to—"

"Oh no, no. I was just touched." Yuzuki said. "I did hear from grandmother you went from town to town just for visiting and give the townspeople gifts, but since we haven't had much interaction, I didn't expect to get any gifts from you. And it happens to be one of my favorite thing too."

"Oh? So you like this?" Nanami asked, her eyes gleaming again.

"Yes, this happens to be one of the things that I like, so I'll accept your gift. Thank you very much Nanami- _chan_." Yuzuki said as he received the Maple Branch from Nanami who looked very happy.

"I should get going now." Nanami said. "I ah… I hope we can do this again… You know, chatting and bonding moment…"

Yuzuki smiled gently at her. "I would very much like that."

* * *

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **And so they begin their bonding moment**

Fast update because I'm so lliking this pairing right now XD they are adorable and cute~ Thank you for anyone who read this~


End file.
